El reencuentro
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Mickey no necesitó más que dos palabras de Lip para tomar su bufanda y correr hacía aquel club para buscar a Ian, solo para encontrarse que Ian... no era completamente él.


**Disclaimer: **Shameless es propiedad de Paul Abott, John Wells y Showtimes. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente los derechos de copyrigth.

**Título: **El reencuentro.

**Pairing: **Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milcovich.

**Raiting: **M

**Resumen: **Mickey no necesitó más que dos palabras de Lip para tomar su bufanda y correr hacía aquel club para buscar a Ian, solo para encontrarse que Ian... no era completamente él.

**Advertencias: **Posible spoiler del final de la tercer temporada y el comienzo de la cuarta.

**Nota: **Una vez más este Fic está completamente dedicado a Juli (OhMySweetAgron), quien me pidió que se lo escribiera. Love you.

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>El reencuentro.<strong>

Mickey Milcovich no entendía que mierda estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Realmente no lo hacía. Se preguntaba qué demonios había estado pensando cuando el imbécil del hermano de Ian lo había convencido para que fuera allí. Ni siquiera había estado borracho o puesto con droga. Solo sabía que Lip había mencionado dos palabras y él ya se estaba poniendo su bufanda y marchando a esa especie de club para maricas.

Movió sus ojos por todo el lugar, mirando desdeñosamente a los hombres que bailaban a su alrededor, demasiado pegados a él para su gusto. Se cruzó de brazos, como si así pudiera protegerse de la cantidad excesiva de brillo, y fue empujando los cuerpos, abriéndose paso hasta la barra de bebidas.

Aún podía sentir como las palabras que había dicho Lip a su hermana mientras él los escuchaba desde la cocina resonaban sobre sus oídos. "Ian", "No sé lo que sucede", "No es él mismo", "Bipolar". En cuanto la última palabra había dejado los labios de Lip, Mickey había irrumpido en la sala y le había exigido que se explicara, dando evasivas a por qué le importaba una mierda saber de Ian, aunque tenía la sospecha de que el chico sabía que había pasado entre el pelirrojo y él.

Empujó bruscamente a un joven que se le había apoyado por la espalda, conteniéndose de no romperle la nariz de un golpe y se precipitó hacia la barra. Fulminó a todo hombre que se le acercó con más de una intención y se apresuró a buscar a Ian con la mirada. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo iba a encontrarlo entremedio de toda esa multitud, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. No iba a negar que lo extrañaba, porque joder lo hacía con toda su alma, cosa que claramente no iba a confesar ni bajo tortura, pero si lo volvía a ver… No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar. Tal vez le diera una paliza por largarse y dejarlo solo, o tal vez lo besaría y haría que Ian lo follara hasta el cansancio, o tal vez iría a su casa y mandaría a su esposa a la mierda, junto con su padre, y confesaría algo que no estaba seguro de querer confesar.

- ¿Una bebida?

Mickey se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia la barra, listo para mandar al camarero a pasear. Pero no lo hizo. Su boca se secó al instante y su corazón se disparó en su pecho. ¿Eso era delineador?

- ¿Gallagher? – preguntó atónito, bajando su mirada hacia la apretada musculosa plateada y luego subiéndola hacia la despreocupada sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Mickey? – exclamó Ian.

Su sonrisa se anchó de manera alarmante y se impulsó por encima de la barra para dejar un desordenado beso sobre los labios entreabiertos del morocho.

- ¿Qué demonios, Gallagher? – gritó Mickey, retrocediendo un paso de manera sorprendida.

Ian, aunque siempre había sido muy afectuoso y siempre había intentado besarlo, nunca había sido así de espontaneo. Y claramente, Ian tampoco se pondría aquella musculosa, o se delinearía los ojos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el chico con el atuendo militar, que sabía disparar un arma incluso mejor que él?

Ian se alejó de él y le dijo algo a otro chico vestido igual que él, señalando a Mickey con la cabeza. Su compañero asintió e Ian salió de detrás de la barra, acercándose a Mickey y tomándolo del cuello de su remera, guiándolo entre la masa de personas hacia una oscura y apartada esquina del club.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? - exigió, frunciendo el ceño ante la sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo no se detuvo a responderle ni esa ni las siguiente cincuenta preguntas que le hizo Mickey, ni siquiera cuando le gritó, empujándolo bruscamente contra una pared ya sin paciencia, completamente perturbado por la imborrable sonrisa del joven. Parecía que se hubiera fumado un porro especialmente potente y ahora anduviera en una nube.

- ¡Joder, Gallagher! ¡Di algo! - exclamó.

Ian abrió los ojos como platos por unos segundos y luego los entrecerró de una manera en que Mickey conocía bastante bien. El morocho negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, pero su espalda dio contra la pared y el cuerpo de Ian no tardó en apretarse contra el suyo propio. Trató de calmar su respiración, trató de que su pantalón no se abultara al más mínimo contacto, trató que sus ojos permanecieran abiertos y sus manos se mantuvieran fuera del cuerpo del pelirrojo... Trató que su corazón no bombeara con fuerza y que su cabeza no diera vueltas al reconocer ese aroma tan familiar que desprendía Ian. Pero no lo logró. No después de semanas y semanas de no saber nada de él, de conformarse con una arrugada foto, de tener que esconderse en el baño para poder tocarse porque le daba miedo que se le escapara el nombre de Ian en un gemido demasiado fuerte si lo hacía en su habitación, dónde su padre podía oírlo.

Dejó que su necesidad de Ian tomara el control, incluso se olvidó que Ian estaba raro y que seguía teniendo esa expresión demasiado alegre, dejó que sus manos se internaran por debajo de aquella maldita musculosa plateada y tocaran la espalda del pelirrojo, mientras este le devoraba la boca como no lo había hecho nunca antes. Casi siempre, Ian mantenía el espacio que Mickey necesitaba y no lo presionaba para besarlo, aunque Mickey podía leer en sus ojos el deseo irrefrenable de hacerlo. No es que no le gustara besarlo, en realidad era todo lo contrario, le asustaba lo que sentía en su estómago cada vez que lo hacía, le asustaba la manera casi perfecta en que sus bocas encajaban juntas, y en la que los jadeos se entremezclaban. Le asustaba todo contacto que significase algo más que solo sexo, pero los últimos meses su guardia había bajado, se había ablandado más y más, había dejado que Ian entrara por lugares que ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. Y ahora, después de semanas enteras anhelando solo volver a verlo, no podía parar de besarlo. No podía parar de demostrar que lo quería.

Ian se separó de su boca en busca de aire y se movió rápidamente hacia su cuello. Ambos cuerpos se apretaron el uno al otro lo más humanamente posible, restregándose como dos animales en celo. Mickey pudo sentir una escurridiza mano deslizarse por entre ambos cuerpos y bajarle la cremallera del jean. Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico y miró a su alrededor tratando de distinguir una mirada acusatoria, de asco o desaprobadora, pero la verdad era que ellos no estaban haciendo mucho más de lo que el resto de los hombres hacía en la mismísima pista de baile, y además, estaban demasiado escondidos en una esquina apartada como para que repararan en ellos.

Un gemido involuntario se escapó de sus labios al sentir una mano de firmes y finos dedos cerrarse sobre su miembro. Clavó sus ojos en Ian, quién lo miraba de manera depredadora y alegre. La mano comenzó a moverse y los dedos de Mickey apretaron el brazo de Ian de manera demasiado fuerte, en un vano intento de agarrarse de algo, ya que sentía que caería en cualquier momento. Básicamente ellos no hacían eso, nada muy cariñoso, nada de muchos toqueteos, él solo se doblaba, Ian lo estiraba y lo follaba, depende de su humor eran de rápidas las acometidas, y a menos que él se lo pidiera Ian no lo ayudaba a venirse. Mickey creía que era porque le gustaba pensar que se venía solo debido a su erección golpeando su próstata.

Y todo aquello, los besos fogosos, la mano de Ian bajando y subiendo, los ojos del pelirrojo firmemente clavados en los suyos, todo era nuevo y perturbador, y Mickey no estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no, de si bastaría solo esa vez para volverlo adicto.

- I-Ian... - suspiró, saboreando el nombre con extrañeza.

Él no era de llamarlo por su nombre, pero esa noche estaba haciendo muchas cosas que no hacía, así que ¿qué importaba hacer eso, cuando su nombre se sentía tan bien entre sus labios?

- ¿Te gusta? - murmuró el pelirrojo contra su oído, apretándolo y frotando su erección contra su muslo-. Te extrañé tanto, Mickey... Di que tu también me extrañaste... Por favor, Mickey, dilo...

Pero Mickey estaba demasiado ocupado buscando aire como para responder, e igualmente no creía que Ian realmente esperara una respuesta, o al menos el Ian mucho menos alegre no esperaría una respuesta.

No supo en qué momento exacto fue, pero sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y el conocido cosquilleo en el estómago explotaba dentro de él. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y mordió su labio con fuerza, sintiendo la respiración de Ian aumentar al tiempo que se restregaba más rápido contra él. Finalmente, el pelirrojo clavó los dientes en su cuello y llegó al clímax con su nombre entre los labios.

Mickey se quedó inmóvil, aún abrazándolo por la cintura, y su mente finalmente aclarada percibió que Ian volvía a levantar la cabeza y mirar con una sonrisa entusiasmada, muy diferente a esa sonrisa boba que tenía reservada especialmente para él.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

Mickey apenas tuvo tiempo de subirse la cremallera del pantalón antes de que Ian lo arrastrara al centro de la pista de baile y se contorsionara contra él, moviendo sus caderas de una manera que Mickey no creía posible.

- Joder, Gallagher... Larguémonos de aquí ahora. - Pero Ian parecía volver a hacerse el sordo y bailaba alrededor de él como si Mickey no estuviera completamente inmóvil y cruzado de brazos-. ¡Gallagher! Tu hermano te está buscando...

El morocho se rindió de hacer que Ian lo escuchara y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo bruscamente por todo el lugar, llevándolo fuera y directo a su casa.

* * *

><p>Ian despertó con cierto sobresalto y abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer su habitación. Se incorporó, con una mano sobre su cabeza adolorida, y casi dio un salto al ver a Lip sentado a los pies de su cama.<p>

- ¿Qué...? ¿Lip? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Su hermano pareció tratar de encontrar palabras para hablar, pero finalmente se quedó callado y le acercó el viejo portátil que tenía sobre su regazo. Ian frunció el ceño y deslizó sus ojos por las líneas de texto remarcadas con amarillo, sus ojos deteniéndose por segundos más de la cuenta en frases como: _"Los individuos con trastorno bipolar tienden a experimentar desencadenantes de episodio que suelen estar relacionados con acontecimientos interpersonales o relacionados con logros personales. Ejemplos de sucesos vitales interpersonales serían el enamoramiento..."_, y luego en _"Estados de ánimo que van de la alegría extrema a la depresión"_.

Levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido y los ojos tristes de Lip le respondieron la pregunta que se había comenzado a formar en su mente. Tragó duro y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a leer una y otra vez aquellas líneas. No podía significar lo que él pensaba ¿verdad?

Tragó las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, demasiado ocupado leyendo como para notar que Lip salía de la habitación y otra persona entraba. Solo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro desnudo volvió finalmente a la realidad.

- ¿Mickey? - preguntó, completamente perdido.

Si se esforzaba, podía recordar vagamente haber besado a Mickey la noche anterior, pero realmente no estaba seguro si era un sueño o no. El morocho colocó unas pastillas sobre su mano y una botella de cerveza en la otra.

- Solo tómalas - le exigió con brusquedad cuando vio que Ian abría la boca para hacer una pregunta.

El joven pelirrojo se sobresaltó ante su brusquedad y bajó la mirada algo dolido, tomando las dos pequeñas pastillas seguidas de un trago de cerveza. No volvió a alzar la mirada, y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la pequeña ventana, esperando que Mickey se fuera. Pero el morocho, sorprendentemente, no lo hizo. En cambio, lo tomó del rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios, como aquel que le había dado en la camioneta antes de entrar a la mansión del padre de Jimmy.

- Se fuerte, Gallagher. - le susurró-. Te pondrás bien.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero sus reviews!<strong>


End file.
